


【dickjay】Black Beach

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 迪克的客厅墙壁上挂着一幅画，画上是一片黑色的海滩，杰森猜想这是为什么。





	【dickjay】Black Beach

他们站在床的旁边，把衣服脱掉。

迪克的卧室里飘着一股淡淡的柠檬味，或许刚刚喷过空气清新剂。杰森想，扯掉自己身上的内裤。现在他们两个人都赤身裸体了，面对面地站着。

然后，迪克伸手过去抓住了他的手腕，把他领到了门旁边的全身镜前。门开着，露出外面的客厅，杰森朝门口瞥了好几眼才站定。迪克在一旁握着他的手。

他盯着镜子中自己赤裸的身体，从锁骨到双腿间疲软的阴茎。他不太喜欢自己的身体，同时也为别人的身体感到恶心。但迪克的不同，他的身体很美。杰森透过镜子瞧着。不同于自己的冷冰冰、硬邦邦，迪克的肌肉有着温和又勃发的曲线，总让他想起黑夜里模糊的山峦。

迪克已经跪到了他跟前，把头凑近他的下体。不要。他不想让迪克为他口交，他替对方感到恶心。杰森用手推开对方的头，不断地想要往后退，却被迪克的手紧紧地扣住了大腿。他们两人都一语不发，在一片混乱的喘息中争斗。

于是迪克又重新站了起来，用手环着杰森的肩膀，摩挲他的后背。杰森却轻易屈服了，他什么也没想就停止了挣扎。迪克再一次蹲了下去，用手抬起杰森微微勃起的阴茎。

在给杰森口交的时候，他不停地往上看杰森的表情。但杰森没有看他，相反地，他依旧盯着镜子看。杰森没有向下看，而是从镜子里观看这一景象，迪克为他口交的景象，男人伏在他的下半身，黑发的头在他腿间动着，像在观看一部色情影片，但主角的表情却并不投入，拍摄角度也扁平而枯燥。

光线昏暗，现在是日落时分，这给镜中的景象蒙上一层薄雾，他看见的自己和迪克都仿佛隔着轻纱。迪克把嘴里的阴茎吐出来，杰森已经完全勃起了。他站起来，再一次抓着对方的手，想把他带出卧室。

杰森迟疑了，他站在门口，向外张望。

“不要紧，杰森，窗户是关着的。”迪克冲他微笑，依旧拉着他的手，背朝着客厅。

所以杰森的脚动了起来，也跨了出去。迪克一边倒退一边带他来到沙发旁，坐下。杰森站着，对迪克挑了挑眉，露出笑容。

他刚想要骑上迪克的腰胯，却被迪克用手抵住了大腿。“转个身好吗，杰森？”

“你想玩后入？”杰森眯起眼，特意用一种肮脏的语调说，但还是转过了身。迪克握着他的腰侧让他慢慢地向后坐。杰森坐了下来，感到迪克的勃起抵在了他的臀部。他的眼睛扫过客厅里的地毯，茶几，柜子，电视，盆栽，书架。还有窗。最后是墙上的一幅画，上面画着一片黑色的海滩。

他有些紧张，眼前这份开阔的景象让他心跳如鼓。

 

现在，他们正在客厅做爱。

杰森的后背贴着迪克的胸膛，双腿打开，脚撑在迪克的大腿两侧。这个姿势让他感觉自己像个婴儿，但他并不抗拒，因为他不为此反感。他向下看着自己的下半身，它和迪克的正紧贴在一起律动。他观察，每次做爱他都充满好奇。但不同于那些在不同的性伴侣身上寻找差异处的浪子，他只在迪克一个人身上不断地寻找新东西，不需要他人做对比。这是一份仅对于迪克的好奇。

迪克握着杰森的手腕，亲吻他苍白的小臂上交叉着的青色血管。下面有真实的血液在流动。迪克知道，并仍为此欣喜，所以他印上一个又一个吻。他在他死而复生的弟弟身上印上属于自己的印记，但他知道它们最多几周就会消散，再也找不回来。他可以用唇短暂地标记他的双唇和身躯，可以用身体让他疯狂，但他永远也无法征服杰森。虽然他是更显主动的一方，但杰森像是个谜，隐藏在层层防备之后，令他无法捕捉。

这个姿势让他看不到杰森的表情，他想象男人的眼神正在客厅里梭巡，像他之前站在门口张望时一样。如果他们面对面地做爱，杰森的眼神会是怎样的呢？像以前一样落在他的脸上，带着狂乱和眩晕，还有一种痛苦的兴奋？抑或是像对待客厅那样冷静地观察他？

还是完全地闭上双眼，不去看他？

 

杰森在迪克身上起伏，眼睛盯着墙上的那幅画。他的脑子被操成了一团稀巴烂的糊，晕晕乎乎地想，迪克为什么要在客厅挂上这幅黑色海滩，是为了让以后他们做爱的时候能看着这幅画吗？天啊，以后——他已经开始想以后了。

与那片黑色的沙滩相连的海水是一种深沉的灰，天也是灰的，颜色比海要浅一些，隐隐透着白光——沙滩、海洋，与天空，看上去就像是一个黑灰的色条。

这片沙滩无穷无尽地延伸，一直出了画框，环绕了客厅一周，把迪克和杰森包裹了起来。

他和迪克在一片黑色的沙滩上做爱。

多么奇特，杰森想。他不觉得这番景象浪漫，也不觉得这非常恐怖，他只觉得它奇特，令人着迷。这让他的快感更加强烈，它们从后穴传来，就像海水，不停地拍打在他的身上。

他们在海边做爱，身旁是袭来的滔天巨浪。他的脑海里又出现这样一幅场景。

于是，“你为什么要在客厅里挂上这幅画呢？”在迷乱中，杰森问出了自己刚刚所想的问题。

迪克有些吃醋，他们在做爱的时候杰森专注的不是他，也不是他们结合的地方，而是墙上的那幅画。他更加用力地挺动，并亲吻杰森的背部，反常地选择沉默。

杰森现在几乎无法完整地说完一句话，但他继续问道：“是为了让我们做爱时能'欣赏'它吗，罗曼蒂克男孩？”他仍然不忘自己的讥讽语调。

身后人的双唇向上探去，像藤蔓攀爬而过，停在他的脖子上。迪克轻轻地咬着他的后颈，说：“是的。而且我想让你每次看到这幅画，就想起来我们曾在这张沙发上做过爱。”

杰森几乎要为这句话而高潮。他的内壁缩紧了一下，迪克发出一声叹息。

 

他用手臂环着杰森精瘦的腰身。

杰森不明白为什么迪克选择这样的姿势，他觉得自己正对着客厅打开双腿，像对着一个假想的舞台表演。

他们的身上沾满黑色的、潮湿的沙粒，海浪是他们的观众，它们相互拍打，发出掌声。杰森为这个想像而有些退缩，他想带着迪克不停地向后退去，远离这片海滩，但到处都空荡荡的，连礁石也没有。他无处可退，甚至无处可藏。

迪克感觉到杰森向后缩了一下，更紧地贴上了自己的胸膛。于是他将手臂勒得更紧，像是一个久别重逢的拥抱，又像是一种禁锢。杰森扭过头去亲吻他。

他的弟弟。在性爱中想起这种亲情上的称呼并不是什么催情的好方法。他死而复生的弟弟。迪克困惑，如果对方挺起身子，胸膛往前，像是挣扎着要逃离，他会勒紧手臂，但现在杰森是在向他的怀里躲去，他仍然选择勒紧手臂。他不想让他的手臂与杰森的身体间出现空隙，所以更紧地搂住了他，同时想，他的弟弟。

他的杰森。

迪克把那幅画挂在客厅的墙上只是一个偶然，是很久之前的事了，久到他记不清是何时，也不记得是何处得来的这幅画并顺手把它挂在了墙上。没有任何特殊目的，或许只是为了不让那面墙显得太空，一点儿也不浪漫。他没想到今时今日，杰森会被这样一幅偶然挂上去的画吸引。

好几个月前他们在一栋建筑下有过一次相遇。那次也是一个偶然。

他是理查德·格雷森，穿着常服从一家便利店里走出来，而对方是杰森·陶德，或者不知道哪个化名，站在红绿灯旁边等待着绿灯亮起。

“任务？”迪克如同一个陌生人一样走到他身边等红绿灯。这次相遇没有安排，他不敢说得太多，表现出亲昵。他本可以直接走开，但却不受控制地来到杰森身边，哪怕要装成一个素不相识的陌生人。

“没有，”杰森回答，“我出来散步。”

迪克当然知道他在说谎，他可以闻得到——哪怕只有一点点——杰森的衣服下边的绷带渗出的鲜血味，还有衣服上的火药味。况且散步这个谎言也太过拙劣，杰森并不是真心想欺骗他。

绿灯亮起。迪克露出一个苦笑，他知道杰森看不见，他们隔开了陌生人该有的距离，并且都直视着前方。有时他觉得杰森像在逃避，可他的逃避却又太像进攻，因为那总让迪克手足无措，无可奈何。迪克对他毫无还击的能力。

杰森先迈开步子，迪克跟在后面，他看着杰森过了马路，接着转身朝着与他要去的地方的反方向离开了。他们在街的这头相遇，在那头各朝着不同方向走去。

 

杰森想起了那个偶然的夜晚。

他还记得分别之后，他看见头顶上压着很大一块乌云。如果用一个差劲的比喻，说夜空如同海洋，那么这块乌云此时看上去就像是一片沙滩，黑色的，和夜空构成仿佛静止不动的画面。

当他看到客厅里的那幅黑色沙滩的画时，便联想起了那个夜晚。生活中有许多不期而遇的事物都能让人联想起过去。联想总是浪漫的，回忆会美化过去。那个夜晚在他的记忆里变成了一个简略而带着诗意的景象，使他忘记了地上的污水、渗血的伤口、汗湿的背、尾气的味道和彩色灯光的污染，原本脏兮兮而厚重的乌云变得美妙起来，仅是黑灰色块的夜空变成了黑色的海与沙滩。

他记得他们在街对面分别，他没有回头看迪克，一眼也没有，这让现在的他十分懊悔，为什么他没有回头呢？哪怕只是看一眼，一眼也好，在过去那个夜晚回头的强烈欲望袭击了现在的他，他想回头，看清夜色下的迪克，或许只有背影，在过去的那样一个浪漫的夜晚，他该看见迪克的。

但假如他回过了头，那么一切隐秘的感情都会暴露，暴露在夜空之下，暴露在那片黑色的海滩之上。

在迪克的手臂勒紧他的腰时，杰森回过头去看他，并给了他一个亲吻。

 

他们几乎是同时射了出来。他靠在迪克的胸膛上，而迪克疲惫地靠在沙发上，两个人都在不断地喘息。

迪克半阖着双眼，从他的角度只能看见男人的头顶。他把手掌覆上杰森脖子上汗湿的皮肤，感受下边急促的跳动。杰森也把自己的手抬起来，按在迪克的手腕上。迪克现在认真地看墙上的那幅画了，想从中找出什么来。他太在意杰森的目光落在了何处。

但这幅画终究在他眼里什么也不是，不是舞台，不是夜晚，甚至不是海滩，只是一幅画而已。他的目光落回杰森的身上。他也有以属于自己的方式美化过的回忆与浪漫的联想，但里面没有黑色海滩。

杰森在困倦中模模糊糊地想，其实自己并不太清楚是那幅画让他联想起过去，还是过去让他在意那幅画。假若没有那个夜晚，他还会为这幅画而好奇吗？ 可一切是已经写好的故事。他们曾在那个夜晚相遇，曾在之前的许许多多个夜晚相遇。许许多多个夜晚叠加起来，才成了那个夜晚。而因为那个夜晚，他现在正在对这幅挂在墙上的画在意。

所以，他或许只需要承认已经写好的故事。他不得不承认了。

在那个夜晚他没有回头，他的目光并没有给予迪克，这也是需要承认的。而现在，他能感受迪克的目光落在他的脑后。

 

他转了个身，以拥抱的姿势，伏在了迪克身上。


End file.
